


i know this must be the room in your heart

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but mostly just the softest of bees, like this is just, literally the most wholesome thing i have ever written probably, with just the tiniest bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: After a while her partner’s breathing slows, but instead of loosening Yang’s arms tighten ever so slightly around her, like even when she’s not awake she doesn’t want to let her go, and Blake smiles as she lets herself follow her into sleep as well.





	i know this must be the room in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed them being very soft and in love, so enjoy this dose of pure fluff <3

Yang is an excellent hugger.

It doesn’t take long for Blake to discover as much after they officially become a couple, and if she’s honest it isn’t much of a surprise. Yang’s always radiated this atmosphere of safety and protection, so it’s no shock that just being held in her arms is one of the most comforting things Blake’s ever known.

And she’s so _warm_. Blake snuggles closer, nuzzling into Yang’s neck as she rearranges herself to get more comfortable. Her partner is soft too, despite her strength, and Blake thinks that she could happily stay here forever. Yang’s hands run slowly over her back, tracing random patterns, and Blake basks in the gentle affection, melting under her partner’s touch.

She’s not familiar with this— just being close to another person and not feeling anxious or tense. She can’t remember the last time she cuddled with someone. Probably with Ghira or Kali, when she was still a child. Since she left home physical contact has been a hard, jagged thing— one that she learned to avoid where possible before it could hurt her.

But Yang holds her with nothing but care and tenderness, and she decides that maybe she could get used to it again if it’s like this. It’s as though a void she didn’t know existed has been filled, and she realises that she’s been yearning for this innocent kind of intimacy for a long time.

She can’t remember the last time she was able to take a nap either, and she savours the opportunity to simply curl up with her partner and rest. She drifts in and out of consciousness, and every so often she’s aware of Yang pressing a light kiss to her forehead or between her ears.

After a while her partner’s breathing slows, but instead of loosening Yang’s arms tighten ever so slightly around her, like even when she’s not awake she doesn’t want to let her go, and Blake smiles as she lets herself follow her into sleep as well.

* * *

Blake’s lap is an excellent pillow.

It doesn’t take long for Yang to develop a habit of using it as such after they officially become a couple. On the rare evenings when they aren’t out trying to help save the world, they tend to just sit together on the sofa, enjoying the all too scarce moments of quiet in each other’s company.

Now is one of those nights, and Yang is sprawled on her back along the length of the settee, head in Blake’s lap and idly passing time playing some games on her Scroll. The only sound is the distant murmur of the cold Atlesian wind outside and the occasional rustle of paper as her partner turns a page in her book.

Blake’s hand falls to rest on the top of her head, and Yang almost startles, still unused to anyone touching her precious hair. But she trusts her partner more than anything, and when Blake starts to absent-mindedly run her fingers through the golden waves, Yang is surprised to find that she likes it.

She expected it would make her feel uncomfortable, showing vulnerability by letting someone take care of her this way, but instead she only feels loved. The slow, rhythmic movements of Blake’s hand—just noticeable enough for her to be aware of but never careless enough to pull or tug—are surprisingly soothing, and she closes her eyes, letting the connection ground her.

She tilts her head a fraction, leaning into the contact, and Blake’s quiet hum of contentment makes her feel light. She can’t remember the last time another person made her feel looked after— a mutual sort of sense of protection. It was probably Summer, brushing Yang’s hair for her each and every morning, or maybe Tai, ruffling her hair when he got home from work.

But then a second mother was gone, and there was no more room for her to be weak. She had to be strong— she owed it to Ruby. But her little sister has grown up fast, well on her way to becoming a mature leader already. And here and now, with the one person who’s seen _all_ of her and still chosen to stay, she doesn’t have to be strong. So she lets the last of the stress drain from her muscles—lets the constant pressure of all of the problems facing them fade away—and just allows herself to exist in this moment with Blake, at peace and in love.

* * *

Holding hands with Yang becomes one of Blake’s favourite things.

It’s amazing how such a simple gesture can say so much—express comfort and closeness and support all at once—and she’s addicted to it. Yang’s hands are rough, scattered with callouses from combat and physical labour, but the way her fingers intertwine with Blake’s is anything but, and the contrast makes Blake’s heart beat just a little faster.

Every so often she lets their fingers separate and weave together again, idly exploring the lines and contours as she plays with her hand, and when she looks up to meet her partner’s eyes Yang is watching her with a small smile of amusement. Suddenly Blake’s hyperconscious that what she’s doing is probably a little weird, and she feels her cheeks heat up as her fingers still.

“Sorry, I just—”

“No,” Yang says, expression shifting to something less light-hearted. “Don’t apologise. I like it. It reminds me— it reminds me that you’re here.”

Something tightens in Blake’s chest for a second, but then it eases, and instead of saying anything she simply goes back to running her fingertips lightly over Yang’s palm, the joy on her partner’s features bringing a smile to her own.

She thinks she’s changed her mind— _everything_ with Yang is one of her favourite things.

* * *

Kissing Blake becomes one of Yang’s favourite things.

Her partner’s lips are soft and delicate against her own, and Yang’s convinced she could spend an eternity lost in the gentle meeting of their mouths. But they do still have a mission to determine the fate of the world, and air is unfortunately a requirement to survive, so she knows that’s an impossibility. Besides, there are other ways she likes to share the fondness swelling in her chest, so she doesn’t actually mind too much.

Yang’s always been a tactile person, accustomed to using touch to convey what she’s feeling, and with Blake it’s no exception. Without even realising it, she starts doing little things that she never did before they took this new step in their relationship. She starts resting her hand on Blake’s hip when she leans past her to grab something in the kitchen. She starts looping an arm around her partner’s shoulders—or around her waist—when they sit next to each other during what Ruby calls ‘team meetings’.

To begin with Blake seems to tense ever so slightly at the casual touches, and Yang tamps down on the instinctive urge for contact at the suggestion of her partner’s discomfort. But then one afternoon, when she carefully keeps her hand at her side instead of on the small of Blake’s back, her partner asks her if something’s wrong— asks why she doesn’t touch her as much anymore.

Yang explains, and when Blake replies that the intimacy was unfamiliar but not unwelcome Yang chastises herself for making assumptions rather than just talking to her partner. The next morning she shuffles downstairs to find Blake making tea, and when she lets her arms circle her partner’s waist, rests her chin on her shoulder, Blake leans back into her with a soft sigh, turning slightly to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek.

She thinks she’s changed her mind— _everything_ with Blake is one of her favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I might have made myself cry just a little bit writing this, but it was worth it.
> 
> Some cool stuff happened with the structure and parallels here so that was neat. Always fun to realise you're doing these things without even trying as a writer XD
> 
> Anyway, as always any comments at all apart from non-constructive criticism are more than welcome and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
